Marketplaces provide a forum for the exchange of goods and services. Marketplaces ease the exchange of goods and services by providing a common meeting place where those interested in buying or selling can come together to seek mutually beneficial transactions.
In addition to physical marketplaces, the Internet also allows buyers and sellers to gather in online marketplaces. Online marketplaces have some advantages over physical marketplaces. One advantage is that the buyer and seller do not have to be physically in the same location. Another advantage is that an online marketplace may bring together a much larger number of people, increasing the likelihood that buyers and sellers will be able to find mutually beneficial transactions.